Burn Baby Burn
by WhereTheStoryEndss
Summary: Nikita had a daughter 18 years ago and after escaping from division she returns to reunite with her baby only to find out shes dead. But is everything as it seems? It looks like Alex is infact in divison and her number one target is Nikita.
1. This isn

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction got this idea from the sort of on screen mother daughter relationship they have anyway. Hope you enjoy. Will also contain Mikita later on. Its going from the start of season 1 a lot of things are still the same accept Alex's past is completely different. Hopefully it will all make sense as the story goes along.**

**Chapter 1 – This isn't goodbye after all **

Nikita took a deep sharp breath looking up at the sky for a brief moment and letting the tiny pieces of snow scatter across her face. She fell to her knees feeling the cold snow sink through her jeans and sting her skin. Nikita eyes were glassed over with tears she gently reached out her hand and touched the rough edge of the grave stone her fingers dancing over the name

**Alex Burns**

Nikita felt a sob form in her throat the only thing she had done in her life that she was proud of was gone in second. Her sweet baby that she never really knew never got to see grow into the beautiful young girl she would imagine she would be on a daily basis. Nikita told herself every day that one day she would be reunited with her daughter and shed never let her slip away again but every day she told herself this her life would begin to spin more and more out of control until she ended up in prison and then finally division which was an understatement of a prison, she thought she could start a fresh till she discovered how twisted division was they offered you a new life if you were willing to take other peoples life's away from them. Nikita then took a stand and broke out of division the only person to ever do so. But by then it was too late as she was shattered by the truth that her daughter was dead at the devastating age of 18 that all she knew about her daughter was the fact she was dead and it would be all she ever know and the closest reunion they would every get was a gravestone.

Nikita brushed away the tears with her sleeve pulled back her long, lush brown hair and tied it up in a bun pushing herself back into her shell she placed a single red rose on top of the gravestone and took a deep breath and whispered.

"Rest in peace baby"

"I wouldn't stay here any longer if I was you" Said a voice coming from behind Nikita. Nikita turned fast pulling out her gun and pointing at the intruder's face it was a natural instinct of hers now. She looked to see a young man stood in front of her his face had gone down in colour after seeing the gun. His beard unshaven but he had a strange attractiveness about him. Nikita raised her gun looking into his dark eyes.

"Who are you? If you don't think I won't pull the trigger then you have underestimated me already…So I would start talking as far as you!

The man raised his hands up and took a gulp.

"Hey…take it easy I didn't mean to upset you…I'm Ryan I am a journalist I've been looking into a lot of things I shouldn't and all I know is ever since I have they haven't stopped following me and I've being looking into this girls death and as crazy as it sounds I think she's very much alive"

Nikita frowned taking in every word he was saying.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to give me a little bit more than that…if there's a chance my daughter is alive I need to know"

Nikita lowered her gun as she spoke a small bit of desperation leaked over her words.

Ryan looked at Nikita for a women who looked so fierce and hot he now saw how broken she really was. Ryan reached out and pushed the gun down further so it wasn't pointing at him at all.

"Your daughter...wow I'm sorry this is probably the last thing you want to hear…you think I'm crazy"

Nikita looked at her daughter's gravestone and back at Ryan and shrugged.

"Try me"

Ryan looked at her and shoved his hand into his leather brown suitcase rivalling through bits of paper and pulled out a big clump of paper all stapled together.

"Ive been looking into cover ups within the government and there appears to be more than meets the eye. Only at times have strange events occurred which are quickly covered up with unanswered questions I think the government have some sort of secret group working for them. Most recently Ive been looking into the prisons suicides and the increase they always unexplained always people with no connections to anyone and I think they take nobody's and recruit them into the group and I think this is what happened to your daughter and many other people who are supposedly dead in this graveyard. I know this sounds crazy and I have no evidence to back it up…it probably makes no sense to you"

Ryan took a long deep breath letting the cold ice air enter his throat he looked to Nikita he didn't see a grieving mother about to tell him to stuff his theory's and leave he saw a women who actually had an fixed expression of belief on what he was saying.

Nikita ran her hand through her hair and felt her breath get smaller by the second this couldn't be right what this stranger was saying. Because if it was true her daughter was very much alive but in a place worse than death. It only made Nikitas vengeance against division stronger she would burn it down to the ground and put a stop to them training her daughter to be just like her mother a killer. Nikita looked at Ryan and gave a small smile finding how rough and scatty he looked amusing.

"No it makes perfect sense….and I'm going to give you the best story your ever get"


	2. Kill or be killed

Hey, sorry that's been so long since Ive updated been bit overloaded with Uni work but going to try and be more consistent from now on! Big thank you to everyone who's took the time to read it and I hope you're enjoying it and massive thank you to the two people who reviewed really appreciate your comments. Here's the next chapter please let me know what you think. This chapter focuses on Alex. Hope you like.

Chapter 2 – Kill or be killed

Alex rolled over on her recruit bed and stared up at the pale white celling adding another reason why she hated division to an imaginary list in her head. Before finally sitting up pulling back her long brown hair that seemed to naturally curl perfectly back into a tight ponytail. Putting her small but noticeable butterfly tattoo on the back of her neck on show. Alex remembers getting it done she felt like it represented freedom something she no longer felt she had. She grabs her grey zip up hoodie and stood up heading into the recruit training area she saw Jaden and braced herself.

"Hey have they said which recruits have been chosen for that mission they keep on raving about? "

Alex saw Jaden look at her like a bug that needed to be squashed and noticed a smile appear on her face.

"I don't know why you want to know it's not like you're going to be picked you have only been here 2 months so your ticket out of this hell hole isn't yours to take…that is unless yours is for cancellation like the rest"

Jaden spoke scarily calm, a laugh escaping her lips as she saw the hint of panic and fear in Alex eyes which in her mind was a success she didn't often see Alex express emotion.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch!"

Alex pushed Jaden hard and was preparing herself for a quick reaction of defence it was Jaden after all.

"Enough!"

Alex looked up to see Michael standing in-between them his eyes shedding a firm warning to Alex to back off. Alex stepped back with a sigh she really wanted to wipe that smug smile off of Jaden's face.

"You two will both be heading for cancellations if you carry on with your constant fighting…understand?"

Alex nodded and saw Jaden roll her eyes and do the same she felt like she was back at school always getting into trouble for fighting because she was a foster kid and she didn't have a real mum and dad as the kids at school use to say but instead of being threatened with a detention she was threatened with death.

Michael studied Alex for a moment it was when he stopped to look at a recruit that it would hit him the most. That what he was doing wasn't always for the greater good of the country he first realised this when he met Nikita and now he found himself getting attached again he saw a lot of Nikita in Alex and he didn't want to lose her like he lost Nikita he wouldn't allow it to happen again. Michael straightened his tie he watched Alex pull a face at Jaden and it almost made him smile showing just a hint of normality still left in a place like this was a reassurance he wouldn't let Alex loose her fire like he lost his.

"Alex… Percy is impressed with your progress in the short time you have been here so he's activated you early and wants you on the next assignment….congratulations"

Michael hides his concern for Alex with an emotionless look. Jaden's face drops disgusted that the little brat had been chosen over her. Alex looked into Michael eyes was she really ready for this she wanted to taste the fresh air again and worked so hard to get to this point but she felt like this was it she would be pushed out there and no one would be there to save her rescue her she had accepted her life in division but she hadn't quite accepted the expectations that came with it could she pull the trigger on someone when it really came down to it. A question that had haunted her from the day the rules of division where explained to her…kill or be killed was what she got from the never ending demands that were set. Alex gave a small nod and followed Michael out into the corridor and the suddenly stopped now she was out of sight from Jaden she let her guard down just a little bit trusting Michael enough not to tell her to put it back up.

"I'm not sure I can do this….Ive made a lot of mistakes in my life and done some bad things…but I'm not a killer…I'm not sure I can be a killer"

Alex let out a small sigh leaning against the wall expecting an obviously rehearsed speech about how division takes life's but also saves them but instead she felt Michael touch her arm and saw a look she never seem before it was as if he had actually listened to her and understood.

"I know your scared Alex…I mean you're just a kid…but listen to me the kill is straight forward he's an evil man known for massive crimes in this country your be doing the world a favour but I'll help your prepare…Ive got your back on this one okay?"

Alex felt a sense of security in his words she gave a soft nod giving herself a boost that she was more than capable to do this I mean she would jump at the chance to kill Jaden this man shouldn't be any different maybe if she pictured Jaden's face before she did it that might work. Alex was going over it all in her head before she had even heard the facts or been briefed.

"Come on take you to Birkoff hell brief you and then Amanda will want to see you…then meet me down in the recruit training area and will go through you strategy"

Michael gave a firm nod leading Alex into the conference room where all plans were formed. Alex saw Birkoff glued to his computer she always thought of him as a bit of a nerd not really up to pace like the other division agents.

Birkoff span round on his chair to face Alex

"Ahhh so you're the lucky recruit chosen for this assignment"

Birkoff raised an eyebrow almost unsure why Alex was trusted with something so big.

"Just give me the information that's what you good at isn't it"

Alex folded her arms not in the mood for everyone to constantly judge her she was more than capable of handling this or so she kept telling herself and would continue to do so. Birkoff frowned and turned back to his computer his hands like lightening on the keyboard as he pulled up all the information onto the big screen in front of them.

"Okay…. Zoman is the leader of one of the biggest crime syndicates in America and we been given the order to take him out. We have a quiet and easy way to dispose of him which Michael will go through with you later…your pose as a photographer at the charity event he's attending where he plans to make more business plans with colleagues a place where people wouldn't think to look expect us of course…anyway your stray him away with your striking good looks and that's when you perform the hit got it?"

Alex took in a breath it all sounded so easy she nodded she looked up at the screen looking at the picture of the man the man she was supposed to kill the man she would watch take his final breath. Alex felt like it was all falling on top of her she was strong and a fighter she had to do it and she told herself she would. Alex noticed another picture in the corner of the screen of a young women she had stunning in your face beauty and fierce eyes that were fixed on Alex just seeing the picture made Alex's heart pound inside her chest.

"Who's that?"

"Oh …that's Nikki…known as Nikita a rogue agent she used to be one of you till she broke out only one to do so she's been popping up on a lot of missions putting spanners in the works…your need a less silent approach to take her down"

Birkoff handed Alex a gun and Alex saw Michael turn away from the picture and it didn't take a genius to work out that Michael was somehow linked to this women somehow. Alex let the gun slide into her hands she held it up and pointed it at the photo giving the same fierce look Nikita had in the photo.

"I suggest you shoot immediately if you see her on sight she only return the favour if not"

Birkoff leaned back in his chair as he spoke. Alex loaded the gun pointing it from one photo to the other.

"Kill or be killed …."

Alex whispered to herself her hand dancing over the trigger.


	3. Face to face

Hey thank you for the wonderful reviews and to everyone who's taken interest in my fic. I'm ever so sorry it's been so long I'm so easily distracted but I can only promise to be better. But here's a nice long chapter to help make up for it! Also already started writing the next! Please stick with it and let me know what you think thanks again! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Face to face **

Nikita sat down on an old division recruit bed placed in the middle of her huge abound apartment she sighed to herself, clutching a glass of wine. Watching Ryan Fletcher frantically put his hard drive into her computer, when she saw bits of information begin to pop up on the screen she stood up and looked over his shoulder surprised at how much he dug up on division but more surprised that he was still alive after knowing so much.

"Is there any chance you can get a recent photo of my daughter maybe the ones taken in prison…if I'm going to find Alex I need to know what she looks like"

It took Nikita a moment to realise how heart-breaking her words were, asking someone to show her what her daughter, her own flesh and blood looked like it made Nikita hate herself that little bit more.

Ryan turned to Nikita and despite her best efforts; Ryan could see the sadness etched on her face after spending less than a day with this women the information she had shared with him confirming his theories right not only that but that Nikita was living proof that Division didn't save people they broke them. Ryan only had to look into Nikitas eyes to see that. He barely knew her but felt he had to help her or at least prevent Nikita having to see that same look in her own daughter's eyes.

Ryan gave a sympathetic smile knowing already that Nikita wasn't a person that wanted a hug or at least he assumed that. He turned to face the computer and pulled up the file of all the young people who faced death row in jail he had been looking into every case. He cautiously types Alex Burns in the top of the search bar and he suddenly felt Nikita towering over him feeling her hot breath against his neck he gulped and clicked on the file.

"There was never much on her…foster parents were murdered when she was 8 then she disappears off the radar until she finds herself facing death row after a drug raid goes wrong"

Nikita takes a moment to process this information the fact that her daughter had gone down the same road she had and was faced with no family was something she would never forgive herself for allowing to happen. Nikita could feel the tears pushing against her eyelids dying to drop but Nikita took a deep breath and held her ground refusing to break down in front of a man she only met hours ago. She went to speak but felt her voice croak Nikita swallowed the hard lump in her throat and tried again.

"Ry…Ryan…is there a…a photo"

Ryan didn't dare turn round he could hear Nikitas voice breaking along with her heart but what would make things worst is if he turned around and saw he knew she'd hate him for it. Ryan nods to himself dragging the mouse over to the image link he hesitated just for a second before double clicking and allowing the picture to consume the screen. Ryan stared at the picture of the girl it didn't surprise him one bit that she was Nikitas daughter she mirrored her mother's stunning looks and their features were scarily similar. Alex's brown hair was huge and wild in the photo her face was unreadable but those distinctive crystal blue eyes told a story of their own. A troubled and frightened kid who had never felt she had a purpose in life. Ryan suddenly heard a small cry and he dared to turn round to see Nikita covering her mouth with one hand stumbling back slightly.

Nikita couldn't breathe and knew she could not control her emotions as soon as the picture popped up on the screen. Seeing the photo of Alex broke her heart seeing how incredibly beautiful she was but knowing the pain hidden behind it killed her. Nikita covered her mouth and was frantically trying to catch her breath and resume some kind of control over her emotions.

"Oh…god Ryan…I….I have to save her…if it's the last thing I do"

Nikita suddenly pushed herself back into her shell again any scrap of emotion was gone and her eyes had that scarily fierce look that would make anyone shudder. She stood up going over to her clothes rack digging out a dress and pulling out her guns.

Ryan watched her in disbelief how she had suddenly switched from a distraught mother to some kick ass lady again.

"What are you going to do?"

"Alex is still a recruit so I still have some time to get her out before division turn her into a killer …my latest leak on division is the charity event tonight and I'm going to find as much information I can ill torture it out of them if I have to but I will get my daughter out before it's too late"

Nikita slid the gun into the holster around her thigh and looked to Ryan for a response.

"How can I help?"

Ryan smiled when he saw Nikita smile for the first time he was more than happy to help her and it would lead him to more answers to his questions about division.

"I want you to stay here where I know your safe…you can help me buy feeding me information I need on accessing areas of the party….you in?"

"I've got your back"

Nikita smiled loading her other gun.

"Let the games begin then"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alex headed out of Amanda's office feeling like a plastic Barbie doll her hair dead straight with only the ends curled. Alex tugged at her blue dress pulling it down before slipping into the black high heels Amanda had also provided she saw Michael standing at the bottom of the stairs and frowned joining him in the empty training area.

"I didn't realise you had to play dress up before missions"

Alex folded her arms. Michael let a small smile slip before returning to his usual serious look.

"It's all part of the act…besides you look beautiful"

Alex smiled shyly it wasn't often she got a compliment and the fact that Michael had said it shocked her even more. But she saw Birkhoff approaching them and realised the true reality of the situation again.

"You ready?"

Michael looked to Alex trying to hide his concern but the question he was asking her he already knew. No she was no way near ready.

Alex stayed silent wondering if she spoke they would hear the lie in her words so simply nodded taking the ear piece and gun from Birkhoff and finally taking a small syringe. Alex stopped and stared at the syringe in her hands, this was it a tiny but deadly syringe was her life ticket but somebody else's death ticket. Alex simply gulped slipping it into her pocket just going over the kill in her head remembering all the advice Michael has told her.

Birkhoff sipped his energy drink after explaining things to Alex a final time.

"Well good luck…your need it…and oh don't forget to watch out for little miss Beatrix "

Alex glanced at Birkhoff not amused by his lack of support and just nods along and then suddenly stops.

"Wait…wait who?..."

"You know Nikita…I call her that cause she reminds me of that kick ass women Beatrix kiddo…you know from the film kill bill"

"Yes I know the film….god you're such a nerd"

Alex laughs when she sees Birkhoff frown but stops when Michael suddenly interrupts.

"Difference between those two is Beatrix has a heart…..come on we should be going"

Michael shakes off his spiteful words and heads over to the rest of the division agents. Alex a little took back raises an eyebrow looking to Birkhoff. Birkhoff smiles shaking his head he looks to Alex and whispers.

"Bad break up"

Alex just nods her head towards Birkhoff getting too nervous to question Michael's relation to this woman and heads over to Michael taking a deep breath. Here we go Alex thought to herself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alex walked into the huge building which was so done up and fancy you wouldn't expect a charity event was taking place. Alex adjusted her ear piece taking a deep breath the syringe hidden away in her camera case she plastered a fake smile on her face scanning the hall for her target. When she found Zoman at the bar talking to an underage girl laughing till he almost choked, Alex took one last minute to control her nerves and reassure herself that she was more than capable. Alex smiled and headed over tripping over purposely and spilling her drink all over his shirt.

"Oh I'm so sorry…here let me get you a tissue"

Alex didn't let the smile drop from her face she went to reach for a tissue and dropped it bending down in front of him to pick it up she then turned and faced him she could see his eyes were lit up and scanning her like an object. Zoman clicked his hands for the girl stood next to him to disappear he then whispered into one of his security's ear before Alex realised he was looking at her again with a smile that made her stomach turn.

"It's fine darling…though I don't think a tissues going to do it perhaps a new shirt altogether I'm just heading upstairs to change now…perhaps you would like to join me?"

"I would love too"

Alex smiled till she felt her teeth would snap she watched him beam with excitement if only he knew. Alex ran her hand through her hair remembering what Michael had said when she had got him alone. Alex began to be lead up to his room by security until she found herself alone in a room with him. Zoman began undoing his shirt looking at himself in the mirror. Alex slipped her hand into her camera case she had got this far on her own, she heard Michael through her ear piece confirm the kill. Alex slowly and silently pulled out the syringe and took off the lid her hand was shaking and she was scared it was going to slip out her hands. Alex took a breath and slowly walked towards him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Nikita finally arrived in the hall she had trouble getting access as she had not really thought it through that Ryan wasn't experienced in this kind of work. Still Nikita knew she was in and began to look around the room to see if she got spot anything that would help her get in on their mission she spotted a division a mile off and picked up a glass of wine watching them at the bar being careful not to reveal herself.

"I repeat she is upstairs with the target"

Nikita smiled hearing those words was like music to her ears she headed towards the stairs avoiding the cameras that she knew no doubt were division.

"Sometimes they just make it too easy for me…"

Nikita smiled to herself heading up the staircase.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alex stood behind Zoman frozen he was chatting away to her but she couldn't move her hand clutching the syringe and she was trying to push herself to stab it into his neck her head was screaming COME ALEX! DO IT. Alex could hear Michael asking for an update she felt as though her was about to explode that she hadn't even realised that Zoman had turned round to face her.

"You little BITCH!"

Alex gulped as she felt Zoman knock her off her feet before she even blinked or processed what was happening she saw the syringe roll away from her hand. Alex kicked Zoman in the stomach rolling to the left and grabbing the syringe breathing heavily, Alex sat up quickly but Zoman charge at her she felt a hard slap across her face which was replaced by a burning sensation down the left side of her cheek she let out a small cry but suddenly felt Zomans body against her go limp. She turned and saw his eyes shrink and his breath shorten till she wasn't sure if he was or not, then she realised slowly letting her eyes fall down to his chest to see he had ran right into the syringe she was holding. Alex jumped back letting go of the syringe and pushing herself away from him with her legs.

Alex realised he wasn't breathing at all now and gulped sliding herself over to him hitting his chest.

"Come on you piece of shit…wake up….wake up….. please!"

Alex dropped her head tearfully he was dead a disgusting old pervert who had done terrible crimes was dead in front of her because she had killed him she couldn't quite believe it she killed a man she was no better than the dead man in front of her.

"…tar….target down"

Alex voice was shaking traumatised by what had just happen she heard Michael congratulate her through her ear piece but she didn't feel like celebrating.

Nikita edged her way into the room being careful not to make a noise she came in just in time to hear the target was down she saw the back of the division agent kneeling over the body which she found a little odd but then when wasn't a division agent strange. Nikita smiled holstering her gun.

"Oh darn I've missed all the fun"

Alex heard the snide and her blood turned cold she wasn't sure how many more surprises she could take she quickly grabbed her gun and span round pointing it towards the person but her face dropped when she realised who she was faced with.

"…Ni…Nikita…."

Alex gulped panicking a little and tightened her grip around her gun. Alex could feel her cheeks were wet from tears but didn't dare move to wipe them away when she was faced with the one person she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against.

Nikitas smile dropped within seconds it was her…her baby was standing there right in front of her. Nikita couldn't breathe she felt tears forum in her eyes but knew she couldn't let them drop suddenly breaking down wouldn't help solve anything. Nikita gulped lowering her gun just a little realising Alex still had a gun on her…her own mother without even knowing. Nikita studied her daughter amazed by her natural beauty she noticed straight away she had been crying and concern filled her heart. Nikita glanced to the man on the floor kicking herself for not getting here in time to stop Alex from doing her first kill and stopping the pain and regret she saw plastered all over her daughters face. Nikita took a breath and was about to speak till she saw Alex raise her gun pointing it directly at Nikitas head. Nikita raised her gun in defence in an attempt to scare her.

Mother and daughter both just stood in silence guns pointed at one another scared on who was going to pull the trigger first.


	4. The Truth

_**Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but after reading your comments I knew I needed to get my ass in gear thank you so much really appreciate it. I really do enjoy writing this story so here's the next chapter a long one for it being so long since the last chapter. Hope you enjoy let me know what you think! **_

**Chapter 4 – The Truth **

Nikitas eyes were fixated on Alex's gun just waiting for the bullet to fire into her chest because there was no way she was going to pull the trigger. Nikita heard the smallest of cries but looked up immediately, Alex hands were shaking so violently it was a wonder how she was still managing to hold onto her gun. Nikita glanced down at the dead man in front of Alex's feet. Nikita had waited so long for this moment to finally see the little girl she was forced to give up yet she couldn't find the words to fix this mess, once again her dream was shattered because division seeped and destroyed anything Nikita touched.

Alex felt completely numb she was a killer and was now faced with a fight she wasn't sure she even stood the smallest chance of winning but she refused to give up now after working so hard to get to this point. Alex composed herself though unsure why in all this time Nikita hadn't fired a shot at her; she had been a sitting duck for the past 5 minutes.

Alex could hear Michael in her ear continuing to get more and more anxious by the growing silence on Alex's end. Alex regained control of her shaking hands and stepped over the man she had just murdered in cold blood and took one step closer to Nikita, her gun still raised and her eyes dead intent on getting her out of her way. Alex raised her hand to push Nikita but she felt her wrist almost immediately pushed back. Alex felt her heart thumping in her chest she raised her gun so it was aimed at Nikita's head.

"Get out of my way Nikita" Alex tried to be stern and try to take control of the situation but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone especially Nikita.

"Al..Alex calm down.. please" Nikita felt her hard composer slipping more and more every second.

Alex felt her hands slowly lowering her gun despite her brain screaming otherwise. "How do you know my name?"

Nikita lowered her own gun despite feeling a little uneasy knowing how unstable Alex was at this second in time but she wouldn't get through to Alex with a gun to her head an approach that would usually work for her.

"I know a lot about you Alex...I also know you never truly wanted to kill that man I can see it in your eyes" Nikita didn't dare move an inch knowing it would only make matters worse, she tried to speak to Alex as softly as she could so scared she would hurt her daughter even more than she already had.

"You don't know anything about me! So don't pretend like you do… and today I... I was just doing my job that's all, but I know all about you though you're quite famous down in division so why are you wasting your time with these mind games I hear it isn't your style."

"Your right it isn't and yes I have earned quite a reputation around that place..but for the wrong reasons..Division is poison I'm just trying to warn you to get out while you still can."

Nikita was trying not to come across as desperate and realized by the look on Alex's face that she was kidding herself to think Alex was going to listen to her after all the lies division had brainwashed into every recruit about her including Nikita's own daughter.

Alex's head was spinning she felt like she was going to be physically sick she didn't know what to make of Nikita but she needed to do something to take her down or at least die trying. Alex felt like she had lost all meaning towards her life the minute she took away someone else's now it really didn't matter what happened. Alex pressed hard on her ear piece looking dead ahead into Nikita's eyes and finally responded to a very anxious Michael.

"Nikita is on the premises ... I repeat Nikita is on the premises."

Nikita lowered her head defeated unsure what to do but she knew she had to get out of here even if it killed her to leave her daughter in the hands of division.

Something suddenly clicked in Nikita's head when she thought of Alex going back to division only to be brainwashed further she wouldn't allow it, but before Nikita could take action she felt her feet leave the ground and her head make a pretty good attempt of making a dent in the floor. Nikita glanced up her eyes adjusting to see a breathless and determined Alex stood over, she had to give the kid credit that was quit a forceful hit in a twisted way it made Nikita proud.

Nikita sprung back up dropping her gun and using her hands as a defense.

"Alex please stop it I don't want to hurt you" Nikita pleaded but Alex came at her again and again that Nikita was forced to release a defensive strike sending Alex's flying into the wall. Nikita gasped shocked at her actions.

Alex's vision was blurred she could see Nikita's blurred figure rushing towards her, Alex knew this was it she was going to finish her off and be out of here in a flash. But when Nikita reached her she felt her hand tenderly touch her cheek she wasn't hurting her she was checking to see if she was okay. Alex waited till her vision became clear again she needed to use this odd act of kindness to her advantage and let out a small groan which causes Nikita to bend down. Alex kicked her leg underneath Nikita's knocking her to the floor and quickly pointed her gun down at her.

"Alex I beg you don't let them take me I have something to tell you" Nikita was breathless and tired her weakness was holding a gun to her head.

"What could you possibly be able to give me?" Alex snapped confused at what seemed to be a constant mind game.

"The truth" Nikita could feel the tears form around her eyes as she looked into her eyes of her confused daughter.

"Oh yeah and what truth is that?" Alex had to laugh at how insane this woman was sounding and decided to play along.

Nikita took a deep breath giving in and letting a few tears spill from her eyes.

"That I'm your mother"

Division busted into the room not even a second after the words had slipped out of Nikita's mouth. Alex was frozen still her eyes were entranced with Nikita's those four words ringing in her ears was all she could hear despite the commotion going on around her.

Michael followed in behind the division agents just as Nikita was being pulled up and cuffed he hated that despite everything that she had done she still managed to take his breath away. Michael noticed that look of despair in Nikitas eyes that he never quite seen before, her eyes were locked on Alex's and Alex returned the glance like they were communicating with each other simply with a look. Michael wondered what the hell had happened here it wasn't like Nikita to get caught especially by someone so inexperienced he walked over standing in front of Nikita breaking the trance between her and Alex.

"Nikita" Michael said bluntly trying not to get sucked into her eyes himself.

"Michael" Nikita said softly her mind was desperately trying to see through Michael to see Alex's face and those broken eyes that were already haunting her.

"Despite how I feel about you Nikita I want you to know I never wanted to have to bring you in" Michael spoke from the heart well half of it as he wasn't exactly being honest about how he really felt about her.

"I know it's okay" Nikita tried her best to smile but she just wanted to see Alex but she could barely see her as she was stood behind two division agents.

Michael sighed to himself " Okay lets go guys" Michael ushered his men to get Nikita out of here despite his conscience saying otherwise he could see how defeated Nikita was and it confused and hurt him.

Alex was shaking viciously she could feel her teeth grinding against each other, her eyes were sore and she could feel her eyes filling up with fresh tears confused and hurt she tried to desperately meet Nikita's eyes one last time before she was hulled off but she was gone before her eyes got the chance to even look.

Everyone soon cleared out and Alex stood alone wondering what the hell she had just done.


End file.
